


Dangerous

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clubbing, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Paparazzi, Underage Drinking, Young Victor Nikiforov, rebellious Teens, underage clubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Victor is young and wild!Victor just wants to go out clubbing with his two best friends!Victor is going, no matter what Yakov says!





	Dangerous

“VICTOR NIKIFOROV, YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT!”

Victor rolled his eyes at Yakov’s shouts as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“I’m wearing this,” he said happily while tugging on the edge of the gorgeous black crop top he was wearing. It showed off his abs perfectly and not to mention his diamond belly ring. He had gotten his hair down the day before in a gorgeous pastel ombre, and he had to say, the lovely shades of pastel pink at the ends was extremely eye-catching.

He wore a tight pair of navy blue booty shorts that shaped his butt amazingly; and finished his outfit off with his favourite pair of black boots that had a slight heel and multiple buckles on it.

“YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT,” Yakov shouted while crossing his arms across his chest.

“But I am, it is just a night out with Chris and Georgi, what could go wrong?” he questioned his coach with a tilt of his head.

“Must I remind you of what happened last time you three went out, unsupervised?” Yakov said with a big sigh.

“It wasn’t my fault that some asshole groped poor, innocent Chris. I had to protect him as the eldest,” Victor said while placing a hand over his chest and wiping a fake tear from his eye.

“Victor, no,” Yakov snapped.

“Victor, yes,” he sang while turning back to the mirror to apply some much-needed makeup to make his eyes pop.

* * *

“How did you talk Yakov into letting you out?” Chris questioned with a raised eyebrow as the three of them huddled together at the club bar.

Victor still wasn’t sure how Chris always managed to get into clubs despite being underage. Sure, he had seen the Swiss’ fake idea, but maybe it was because he just always saw Chris as a sweet innocent cinnamon roll.

Even when said cinnamon roll was standing in front of him in a killer pair of red heels, black leather pants and a mesh shirt that showed off the killer six pack that Chris had been working all summer on. Had he mentioned that he rather liked Chris’ new hairstyle, the two-toned look really did wonders for his appearance.

“Magic,” he replied with a wink.

“He climbed out of the window,” Georgi replied while accepting their drinks from the bartender.

Georgi had decided not to go with the sexy look and instead went with a sleek and professional look.

He wore tight three-quarter length pants with a tight yellow and blue floral shirt. His shoes were a pair of simple tan loafers.

“Oh, rebel,” Chris giggled while nudging him in the side. He rolled his eyes as he took his drink from Georgi.

“Yakov thinks that the three of us going out is ‘dangerous’,” he snorted while throwing an arm over Chris’ shoulder.

“Dangerous?” Georgi gasped.

“We are not dangerous,” Chris said with a pout on his lips, “Unless you are talking about the dating scene, because than yes, we are a dangerous group.”

Victor chuckled as he leant down to plant a kiss on Chris’ cheek, grinning when he pulled back to see he had left a perfect pastel pink lipstick print on his friend’s cheek.

“Let’s dance,” Georgi said, giving them only a moment to finish their drinks before he grabbed their hands and pulled them onto the dance floor.

* * *

Victor giggled as he let his hands run underneath the edge of Chris’ shirt.

“Vitya,” Georgi said with a smirk on his lips, “That one.”

Victor followed Georgi finger curiously until he spotted the muscle guy leaning against the wall of the club with a blank expression on his face.

“Oh, look at that. Big, muscly, he ticks all the boxes,” Chris said from his lap.

“Yes, that is your target, Vitya,” Georgi said while staring at him with a smirk.

“Well than, Chris, you can have the charming guy sitting at the bar all alone,” he cooed in his friend’s ear. Chris’ head snapped towards the bar so quickly, Victor couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh god, he has curls,” Chris mumbled with wide eyes.

“And me?” Georgi asked, clearly not liking being ignore. Chris, being the rightful one to choose Georgi’s pray for the night, scanned the room before pointing towards the corner of the dance floor.

“The heartbreaker in gold,” Victor wrapped his arms around Chris’ a little tighter as he shifted forwards a bit to get a glimpse of the person Chris was talking about.

“Why always the heartbreakers?” Georgi whined but knocked his drink back before climbing to his feet and heading towards the gorgeous blond dressed in a skintight gold dress.

“Good luck,” he sung after Georgi before planting a quick kiss on Chris’ cheek before wondering towards his target for the evening. He had almost cleared the dance floor when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

“Victor Nikiforov,” a voice said, he glanced to the side and gave a sweet smile to the familiar reporter that had an issue with stalking him before bolting into the crowd dancing, ignoring the shouts from behind him. He hurried through the crowd, finding Georgi first and grabbing his hand. He tugged on his hand, Georgi protested for only a second until he mouthed the word ‘media’ causing his rink mate to start hurrying alongside him. Chris seemed to have made quick work of his target because he hadn’t been at the bar where they had expected him to be.

“There!” Georgi mumbled in his ear while pointed towards one of the darker corners of the club, causing Victor to squeeze Georgi hand in thanks as they hurried towards their friend.

“Chris!” he shouted as they approached, causing their little friend to paused the little make out session with his prays and turn to them with a pout on his lips.

“What?” Chris’ whined.

“Media,” Georgi said, causing the pout to vanish.

“Fuck,” Chris turned back to the man he had been previously making out with to mumble something. Victor rolled his eyes while glancing behind them to make sure that the reporter hadn’t spotted them.

“Okay, okay, let’s go,” Chris sighed while grabbing his free hand, he gave it a squeeze as they made their way towards the back of the club were the emergency exit was.

Once out the emergency exit, they hurried along the street until they were a couple of blocks away from the club before finally pausing to catch their breath.

“God, Yakov is going to kill me,” he found himself giggle while pushing some of his hair over his shoulder.

“What media ruined my make out session, the guy was seriously hot and seriously into me,” Chris whined with a pout.

“That report, um, what is his name,” he mumbled, while clicking his fingers, the name on the tip of his tongue.

“That stalker one?” Georgi questioned, causing him to not, “Ivan, I think?”

“Oh, him. Yeah, good call on getting us out of there then,” Chris sighed while crossing his arms across his chest.

“Victor Nikiforov, Georgi Popovich and Christophe Giacometti,” the three teens cringed as they slowly turned at the sound of their names to see Yakov and Josef standing there with unimpressed looks on their faces.

“We are fucked,” Chris mumbled, causing Georgi to hum in agreement and himself to sigh in defeat.

“Let’s go you three,” Josef said while waving them along.

“I told you not to wear that, Victor,” Yakov snapped while forcing a coat over his shoulders.

“But Yakov,” he whined.

“Stupid, rebellious teens.” Yakov mumbled under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This small drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161312215365/prompt-young-and-rebellious-vitya-3)


End file.
